<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Years Ago by Melmo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764768">Ten Years Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000'>Melmo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kisses, Lumity Month 2020, Marriage, Memories, Weddings, photo albums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz finds her and Amity’s wedding photo album and they both decide to take a little trip down memory lane together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Years Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not good at writing about weddings. I’ve only been to one in my entire life, and I was really little so I barely remember it. So I hope this is good enough!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oct 1st: Wedding</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“AMIIII!” Amity could hear Luz’s voice bouncing off the walls of their home, as well as the thumps of her footsteps pounding on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m in the kitchen my love.” Amity shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ami! Look what I found in our closet! Our wedding photo album!” Luz almost collided with Amity, who caught the bumbling Latina with one arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity looked down at her wife, who’s eyes were sparkling and who’s smile was blinding. “I’m guessing you want to postpone dinner to look through the album together.” She said, taking the book from her wife’s hands and looking at the cover. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It looked rather well kept despite being ten years old. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please? It won’t take too long, and then you can get back to making dinner!” Luz begged, giving Amity her best puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity giggled at her, ”your puppy eyes haven’t worked for six years,” but she decided to humor the human anyways. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two made their way to the couch, Luz leaning into Amity’s side with the book in both of their laps. With Amity being almost a head taller than Luz, Luz was able to easily lean against her wife’s shoulder without struggle. Amity pressed her cheek to Luz’s hair, and they opened the book to the first page. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was a picture of Amity in her dress, standing by the ocean of which they got married by. Luz didn’t want a church wedding, she thought that it’d be boring, so the two agreed that a beach wedding would be a better idea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The expression of relief on younger Amity’s face was evident as water lapped at her feet in the photo. Her feet were killing her after standing around for so long, her toes felt like they were going to fall off! Amity can vividly remember the concern on Luz’s face when Amity mentioned her aching feet just once.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Are you okay mi amor? Would you like to sit down or anything? I can get you a chair right now if you need it!” Luz fussed, waving her hands around Amity without actually touching her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“I’ll be fine, they’re just a bit sore is all. Standing in the cool water will probably make them feel all better.” Amity reassured her wife, kissing her on the forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“If you’re sure...” Luz’s face was twisted into a frown. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were narrowed in Amity’s direction, frown stretched out across her cheeks as she looked at her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“You’re so cute when you’re worried.” Amity said, leaning in to kiss her wife. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Luz just hummed happily into the kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just didn’t want your feet to ruin the day for you...” Luz pouted, rubbing the corner of the page between her thumb and index finger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If you tear off the corner like you always do, you won’t get cuddles tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not fair!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity let out a laugh and flipped through a few of the pages before landing on a picture of the cake in all of its glory. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wasn’t Boscha livid that I smashed the cake in your face?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She spent hours doing my makeup,of course she was livid!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“I spent so long on your face, prettying you up and everything, and this is the thanks I get? That foundation cost me literally 156 snails. 156! And now it is ruined, and I will never get those snails back!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Amity stared at her frenemy with a deadpan expression. While Luz was talking with her mom and Eda, telling jokes and laughing, Amity was stuck listening to Boscha whine and complain. At Amity’s wedding! The nerve of this girl!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Amity didn’t have to think twice before dipping her fingers in the frosting of her own cake and smearing it on Boscha’s cheek, stopping her mid sentence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Her screams could be heard from miles away! She was so pissed at you! It took literally a year for her to talk to you again!” Luz laughed, snorting into Amity’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity giggled as well, eyes focused in the love of her life. She was absolutely adorable when she laughed, Amity couldn’t help but kiss the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two quieted down eventually and flipped through a few more pages before finally landing on the two of them kissing, Amity’s dress billowing in the wind, Luz’s hair ruffling and ruining it’s gelled look, and both of them looking at peace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz placed a hand over Amity’s and they locked them together, smiles bright on their faces at the memories. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You looked so nervous when you leaned down... it was sweet.” Luz said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You had to stand on your toes and kiss me before things got awkward.” Amity replied, smiling at her wife. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two stared at the photo book in their lap before Luz came up with an idea. “Remember our first dance as newlyweds?” She asked, standing up and softly placing the book on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Would you like to recreate it?” Luz extended her hand to Amity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All Amity could think to do was nod, feeling the same pixies in her stomach of which she felt ten years ago.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Luz and Amity both slowly swayed together on the dance floor, staring into each other’s eyes lovingly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“I’m so glad you said yes.” Luz mumbled, looking up at Amity with a wide smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“I’m so glad you asked in the first place!” Amity replied, planting a kiss atop Luz’s forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">The two let out small laughs, feeling the swishing of Amity’s dress on both of their feet. Luz gave Amity a little spin, making her dress flutter about. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“You’re so beautiful Mrs. Noceda!” Luz laughed, pulling Amity back into her arms. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"><em>Amity stumbled a bit at the last name, stepping on Luz’s bare foot with her own. Her fa</em>ce <em>shone a bright red, making Luz laugh just a bit harder, which in turn made the pixies in her stomach flap their wings just a bit harder. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Amity was so grateful to be spending the rest of her life with someone who could make her feel this way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>